1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to V-configurations of internal combustion engines which are designed to have reduced engine weight and engine noise. The invention has specific utility for Diesel engine designs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engines, such as gasoline piston engines or Diesel engines, operate by burning fuel within the engine proper rather than in an external furnace, as is done in a steam engine. Many internal combustion engines could benefit from being constructed with lighter weight materials, thereby increasing power density (horsepower produced per pound of engine weight). In addition, achieving noise reduction for the internal combustion engine without compromising the power density would be beneficial.
Diesel engines use the heat of highly compressed air to ignite a spray of fuel introduced after the start of the compression stroke. The combustion process in a Diesel engine is characterized by high cylinder pressures. Because of this high pressure, Diesel engine components typically have added material for extra strength which makes them heavier than gasoline engines. The Diesel combustion process also produces a very rapid rise in combustion pressure which is the cause of the Diesel engine's noise. Usually additional material is incorporated into the Diesel structure to minimize radiated noise. The additional material added to handle the large combustion pressures and noise of a Diesel engine decrease the power density.